Do I have to like boys?
by DeyoChan
Summary: Minako is taking care of her kids that day and Harmonia, her daughter was not being herself. The girl's sadness were prompted by a playmate who laughed at the blonde's family status. She had two moms and some girl make fun of it. But from all the things Minako was expecting to explain to her daughter, the question 'Do I have to like boys'


**_Hey Sailors!_**

**_It's been awhile..._**

**_I had saved on my computer. Hopufully there aren't that many grammar/typos mistakes. If so, be kind and lemme know, English's not my 1st language._**

* * *

**Summary:**

Minako is in charge of her kids and that precise day she notices a very odd behavior in her daughter, Harmonia.

The girl's sadness were prompted by a playmate who laughed at the blonde's family status. She had two moms and some girl make fun of it. But from all the things Minako was expecting to explain to her daughter, the question _'Do I have to like boys?'_ was not what she was expecting to answer to!

* * *

SO IF YOU'RE NOT INTO REINAKO OR YURI IN GENERAL, GOOD, I DON'T CARE. CLICK BACK AND SPARE ME FROM READING YOUR HOMOPHOBIC RVWS, I'M KINDA TIRED OF THOSE TBH.

* * *

**"Do I have to like boys?"**

**By:** Deyochan

...

The trip back home was made in utter silence. Never, since her daughter learned to speak, had kept quiet for this long.

In the back of the car, sitting next to the little girl was Kyōshirō, her three-year-old son sound asleep in his seat. Aino Minako, successful Pop-Idol, was starting to get worried about her daughter's silent attitude.

_'Is she this quiet because she wants to let her brother sleep?' _

No, that couldn't be, Harmonia adores her brother and the boy was equally smitten with his sister and they both loved to play and chat with one another. No, something else was on the girl's mind.

Like any desperate parent, Minako tried to ask her subtly what was in her mind.

_"How do you feel?_ _Did you have fun playing with your friends?_ Or even the lame _'Is it true that you had_ _spaghetti_ _with meatballs for lunch today?' _The questions were politely, answered: _"Good._ _Yes, and a yeah."_ This last response was the trigger for Minako's concern, spaghetti and meatballs generally drove her little amethyst-eyed girl crazy!

Once they got home, the little blonde excused herself and made her way towards her bedroom arguing she was exhausted. Knowing better than to press her, Minako gently nods her head, granting the girl's request whilst she carried the sleeping boy to his own room.

Harmonia Hino-Aino, was the cutest seven-year-old girl. A cheerful and intelligent blonde girl, with bright and big amethyst eyes. The exited talker, the girl who always wanted to help the people she cared about was anything but that that night.

After tucking his son in bed, Minako pondered her options as she made her way towards her daughter's bedroom.

_'To call or not call Reiko?_ _That is the question.'_ Minako sighs, taking her cell phone out, readying herself to contact her wife. _'Why's 'Monia acting so weird?'_

She was about to call Rei, but at the end she decided she must try and fix this by herself.

_'No, I've got this._ _I'll be home for good now. I must remember how to be a mother again.' _Minako whispers to herself.

**'Remember how to mother our children!' **That was what Rei had said that Minako needed to do, to reconnect with their kids now that the blonde took some time off her work in order to spent some time with her family.

Nodding to herself, she put her phone away and a soft whimper behind Harmonia's door catches her attention.

_'So she wasn't asleep after all...'_

Opening the door, Minako took a look around silently and she felt her heart scrunch in her chest at the sight of Harmonia curled up above the quilt, silently crying.

Without thinking it twice, Minako enters the room, realizing that the atmosphere felt different, a tad heavier than normally. A rush of deep sadness and uncertainty suddenly overwhelms her.

_'Drat, Harmonia must be very upset, I can feel her despair from meters away._ _This is the second time I can feel her emotions..._ _what the hell happened in that park?!_'

Quietly, Minako approaches the little girl holding her own tears back. Harmonia's emotions had hit her so deep and unexpectedly, that she could feel her daughter's despair in her own skin.

After hearing the door closing, Harmonia went stiff, and tried to pretend to be asleep in hopes her mother goes away. Minako smiled at the girl's attempt of keeping her out of whatever was troubling her.

_'She's your daughter Minako, talk to her like you'd like to be talked to…' _Rei's words echoed in the older blonde's head.

"What is it, sweetheart?" The little blonde buried her face in the pillow.

Sighing heavily, Minako sat beside her daughter, and without asking she scooped the small blonde into her arms, effectively hugging her against her chest. Harmonia's reaction came immediately; she turned around holding into her mother's frame like her life depends on it. Minako kissed the crown of her girl's head, rocking her slowly.

Finally, after several minutes with her daughter in her arms, cooing sweet words and lovely kisses in her dark-blonde mane, Minako finally feels Harmonia begin to relax.

Once she felt the little one more at ease, Minako cradles her small face in her hand, locking blue eyes with amethyst ones.

Harmonia knows her mother is worried, so she cleans her face with the back of her little hands, smiling at the older blonde in search for her to stop worrying.

Minako does not miss the sly gesture, her little girl sought to deflect the conversation.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, sweetheart," Minako gently says, kissing the top of her girl's blonde hair, "-but you very well know that even when you smile, whatever is bothering you is still here." She booped the girl's forehead, "I would like to know what had upset you. You were in complete silence for more than an hour, and you were crying and you are in your room… alone."

Clinging into her mother, Harmonia hides her face in Minako's chest mumbling something.

"Yes, sweetheart? You know you can talk to me-" the blonde assures her daughter, "-please, whatever you are feeling…tell me. Don't keep me in the dark, love, I can't help you if you don't let me in." In the most tender and careful voice, Minako allows her daughter to take her time and organize her mind.

Nodding, and taking a shaky breath, Harmonia separates herself softly from Minako and moves to sit in front of her.

"D-Do I _have_ _to like_ _boys_?" Harmonia's tinny voice is barely audible, her cheeks colored bright red.

_'Oh, Kami._ _I was not expecting this at all... not so soon, at least.'_

Eyes wide open in surprise, mouth slightly ajar. Minako didn't know she was holding her breathing.

_'What_ _would Rei do…say!?'_ The panicked blonde's thought ran a mile per hour. _'I cannot jump directly to say yes or no...' _

In a very mother-like voice, she managed, "Uhm, well in a way, yes, because if you don't like other kids, boys, how do you think you're going to prompt them to play with you?'

**_'_**_NAILED IT!' _Internally, Minako high-five herself.

"I'm not… I didn't mean that kind of 'like'." Harmonia sighed bashfully, "Akane-chan _likes_ Tenshi-kun, the boy who was playing with us in the park? And she says that I _must like _boys that way too." The little girl explained herself. Minako nods, "And, then she laughed at me for being silly and telling her I do not like boys like that, not at all or not yet."

"Why would _she_ laugh about you?" Minako asks, intrigued. She saw no reason to make fun of her daughter.

Shrugging, Harmonia mutters something under her breath. Readjusting positions, the older blonde separates slightly from the girl, giving her a soft look.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Minako smiles, "-you'll have to be more specific, I couldn't hear you."

"They wanted to play and pretend we were a family. And Tenshi-kun wanted to be the dad, and Akane-chan said I should be the daughter." Harmonia scrunched her little eyebrows together, "I was happy because I really wanted to be the daughter. And later, Akane-chan said that I should play the mom, and I asked her to be another mom and so we both could be moms together you know. I wanted to pretend to be like you and mama." The girl sighed sadly, her cheeks were flushed, "I was very excited and eager to play the family, a family like _mine_ and..." Harmonia turns her head, hiding her eyes behind blonde bangs as she mutters something.

"Harmonia?" Minako pries softly.

Sighing again, the little blonde shook her head,"-I just miss mama."

"I know sweetheart, but she's not here. I know you're used to be with her most of the time, but now I'm here... and I promise, she'll be back soon and we will be together again." Minako assures her while trapping her in a warm hug, "Now, tell me what happened. Do not change the subject, why are you sad?" Minako boops her smiling.

"Uhm..." Twiddling with her thumbs, the smaller blonde suddenly turned red in the checks, and Minako found it incredibly cute.

"Okay, let me see if I understand. You didn't want to be paired with Tenshi-kun," Harmonia nods. "Okay, but when the you thought of Akane-chan being a mom, you wanted to be a mom along with her?" Again the little one just nods. "Okay, I see sweetheart, then what's bothering you?"

"What Akane-chan said." Harmonia groaned.

Arching a perfect brow, Minako can't help but ask, " What did she say that has you all upset?"

"She said that we couldn't be a family with two moms, cause that's weird. That two women cannot raise children together."

Minako's blood froze in her veins. She had to explain, to her seven-year-old girl, one of the most complicated subjects for a child.

_'Oh Kami, why_ _are children so cruel?!'_ Minako's mental rage stopped when she heard her daughter's voice.

"And then she said that it was impossibible that I didn't have a dad. That it just makes me a weirdo, not special girl. That I am just a weird girl with one mom and another woman _pretending_ to be my parent… cause one of you weren't related to me since we do not share something called genenetic BMA. And I really don't know what she meant by that science words." Harmonia scrunched her brow at the odd words she parrots.

Sighing heavily, massaging her temples, Minako took a deep breath, trying to contain the growing anger, although she wanted to laugh at her daughter's cute use of scientific terms.

"Impossible, and genetic DNA, sweetheart." Minako corrects her softly. "Now. First of all, none of that is true. You are as Rei's daughter as you're mine. The blood of both of us is running through your veins. Never, ever, doubt that, okay?" Harmonia nods quietly, "Second, you shouldn't believe _everything_ other children tell you, you know?"

"Why not?"

"Well," Minako ran soft fingers down the even softer dark-blonde mane, "-because even adults do not have the answer to everything." She assures lovely, giggling, she adds, "Uhm, except aunt Ami, she's the only living being on this planet that _has an answer for_ _everything_!" That answer makes the little one to smile softly, "And, thirdly, is not about living with one's dad and mom-"

Harmonia interrupts her, "Akane-chan lives with her daddy. Her mommy left them many years ago."

"Is that so baby girl?" Minako asks softly, "See, all families are different."

Just like Rei, Harmonia raises a perfect brow in a silent question.

_'That eyebrow ... Oh Reiko and you keep telling me that she looks_ _exactly like me..._ _but this girl has all of your treats!'_

"Families are… different. Each and every single one of them. It may be their family members, how many siblings they have, if there's a mom or a dad involved, or a grandparent raising their grandchildren because of… well, we don't need to know anybody else's business. To each their own."

Scrunching her brow, Harmonia tilts her head cutely, staring at her mother paying attention, a gesture she was incredibly fond of. The little blonde was adorable.

"Let's see…" Minako said sweetly, "-Oh, you, mom, me along with your little brother?" Harmonia nods her head, "We're a family, with two moms and two adorable children," booping the giggling girl, Minako carried on, "Aunt Usagi, Chibiusa and uncle Mamoru? They're a family of three, with a mom and a dad. And-"

Raising her hand, just like she'd do at school, Harmonia excitedly calls, "Oh, I know, I know!"

"You do?" Beaming down at her girl, Minako prompts, "Please, do tell!"

"Aunt Amy and Mako! They are a _big_ family, with three kids and two moms too!" Harmonia practically shouts.

Minako hugged her girl and kissed her on the forehead, proud of her learning skills.

"Uhm, mommy, I have another question."

That shy tone… _'Oh, Kami, I bet Harmonia's about to ask something deep.'_

"Are Haruka-san and Michiru-san, really my aunts? Are they my family?"

Blinking quickly, Minako nods her head whilst she manages to smile softly again.

"Remember what we've established about families?" She asks, Harmonia nods quietly, "Well, yes. They are _our family_. And before you said they're not mine or your mother's blood relatives, so aren't Usa, Mako or Ami-chan, and still they _are _your aunts. Your family, simply because they've been and will be there for us whenever we needed them." Bright amethyst eyes shine with delight at the new information, "Friends are the family we choose. And family loves and support each other. Like we all have been doing all these years."

Smiling, giggling happily the girl jumps in her bed and wraps her small arms around her mother's neck. "Okay. I like that, because I love my aunts too."

Holding the girl close to her, Minako let Harmonia break the hug, happy to see her little girl could understand something this deep. She was surprised when the small blonde frowns again.

"Hmm…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You said that they are all my aunts," Harmonia said thoughtfully, Minako warily nods, "-then why Hotaru-san calls Haruka a papa?"

Blue eyes went wide,_ 'Oh, great…'_

Coughing to clear her throat, Minako vaguely replies, "I'll answer that once this family thing is clear, Okay?"

Harmonia ponders it for a moment. "Kay."

"Again, we're all people. Families are made of people, and each individual is different from one another, so…?"

Thinking, the little blonde considers, "Then, every family will be different from one another?"

Beaming proudly, Minako raises her hand in a high-five gesture. Excited, Harmonia quickly high-fived her mother and fist bumped her excitedly, pleased with her own conclusions.

Holding her by the shoulders, Minako smiles, "And about Haruka-san, she just feels comfortable enough when addressed with both pronouns." She shrugs.

"But, _why?_" Harmonia pries.

_'Kami, this is getting out of hand…' _Minako sighed tiredly, _'Reiko, where the hell are you in a moment like this!? I shouldn't be dealing with this alone!'_

"Sweetheart, you're asking things about subjects that I can't even understand myself!" Minako partially joked making Harmonia giggle along with her misery.

_'Crisis averted… good parenting. Yeah. I'm not that bad at-'_

"Mommy… another question."

_'Dear Kami ...' _This time Minako actually face-palmed herself. Luckily for her, Harmonia was intently looking away from her. _'How many questions does she have? Well, I guess in the end she's just a little girl and it would be weird if she didn't have any question.'_

"Why is mom so squeamish about me using the _golden_ _skipping_ _rope_ I found tied to your headboard?"

Minako froze. She could feel her soul leaving her body looking for the light at the end of the tunnel.

_'T-The golden rope? The one Reiko said I lost? Harmonia took it!" _Minako mentally panicked_, "I knew it, I didn't lose it! Oh Reiko, you have so much apologizing to do once you're back!"_

Noticing the odd look her daughter was giving her, Minako decided to tuck the girl in her bed whilst she shook her head dismissing the last subject.

"Get in bed sweetheart."

"But mommy-"

"Let's sleep, it's late sweetheart. And I actually don't know, you might want to ask that to your mother when she's back." Minako advices mischievously.

Grumpily, Harmonia follows Minako's command. Kissing the girl's forehead, the older blonde went to the door.

"And Harmonia, you should not take things out of our room." Minako softly scolds her, "What if those things are important? They could be… _work tools _or something important to me or your mother."

"I-I'm sorry." The little one whispers softly.

"Just, please ask before taking something out of our bedroom."

_'Well, time to move the most interesting… items, to a saver box under the bed.'_

"I'm sorry. And you know, I can see why you guys want it back," Harmonia excitedly says, sitting on her bed, "-it is indestructible! It glows whenever I tried to cut with my scissors!"

A smug smile crossed Minako's face,_ 'Of course it is strong and indestructible, I'm taming the Senshi of Fire with it! It has to be indestructible!'_

"Sleep-"

"Take it back mommy, it's on the toy box next to the door," Harmonia yields, "-I can't use it to jump," she lays down and yawning, "-too many complicated knots… I couldn't cut or untie them."

"O-Okay," Minako closes the door once she's retrieved the rope she and Rei thought they've lost. _'Ironically, this belongs to a toy box as well…'_

Now in the master bedroom, 'golden rope' properly packed away, the blonde was furiously typing a text on her phone. Luckily, Rei replied immediately.

**_Mina_**_: 'Reiko, you owe me big time! _

**_Rei-chan: _**_Hello to you too my love, and why's that?_

**_Mina:_**_ Hi love! *smooches* _

**_Mina_**_: Harmonia bombard me with all sorts of questions, which I ain't gonna lie, I loved to give her guidance too, BUT! _

**_Rei-chan:_**_ Minako, it's freaking 3 in the morning, I love you but… elaborate or else-_

**_Mina:_**_ You silly Miko, our daughter took the **Shibari's** rope from our bedroom! _

**_Rei: _**_[…]_

_ **Mina:** You're the worst dominatrix ever! Always, ALWAYS PICK UP YOUR STUFF AFTERWARDS!' _

**:: END ::**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _

_Leave a RWV plz, the Sailor Moon Fandom is slowly dying, it doesn't have the attention it used to have...well, I mean if we're talking about the lesbo series (Reinako, AmiMako...etc) yeah it is!_

_If you like to see more of this series of mine, or simply ReiMinako, I have PLENTY of stories ready to publish, I just found a folder with some already finished stories and I will publish them if someone out there is willing to read them._

_'till then, read you in the RVWs I hope!_


End file.
